madh_usefandomcom-20200214-history
Madhouse: Vulnerable
was the second season of Madhouse. Like the previous season, the game featured 12 people moving into the Madhouse and enduring a 9-week long battle for half a million dollars. Unlike last season however, there were multiple twists that shook up the game. When the dust settled, competition powerhouse Andrew Whitehall beat out his loyal ally Minh Ngo in a 4-3 jury vote. It was also revealed that Wes O'Connor had been crowned America's Favorite Juror. Twists * Vulnerable: There are no veto competitions. Once a person is nominated, they had nothing to save themselves with. * Expanded Jury: Anyone who made it past the first week was guaranteed a spot on the jury. This resulted in nine housemates becoming jury members. * Vote Nullifier: Before the final vote was revealed, both members of the final two had to evict one member of the jury each, nullifying their vote. Housemates Voting History The Game Week 1 Week 1 saw 12 fresh and brand new housemates moving into the Madhouse to compete for the half million dollar prize. Immediately, they competed in the "Hot Dog, We Have a Winner" Head of Household competition. Michele outlasted everyone in this competition and became the first HOH of the season. Quite quickly, the house split into two factions: one side being Andrew and his allies, and the other being Frankie and her allies. At the nomination ceremony, Michele decided to target two of Frankie's allies: Beverly and Dayo. Shortly after, the Vulnerable twist was revealed, shocking the house and leaving the nominees worried that they were left with very little to save themselves. Being deemed the bigger threat, Dayo was the first person to be evicted from the house in a 6-3 vote. Week 2 Following Dayo's eviction, Kian won the "Housemate Soup" competition and became the new Head of Household. Now knowing that there was no veto competition, Kian decided to take a shot at the head of the opposing alliance: Frankie, and nominated her alongside Nicole for eviction. Though Kian thought he had the numbers to send Frankie packing, it was Nicole who was blindsided and became the first member of the jury in a 5-3 vote. Week 3 Week 3 saw the first power shift in the house when Frankie became Head of Household in the "Bull in a China Shop" competition. Feeling vengeful, she nominated the two previous HOH's (Michele and Kian), both having targeted her during their respective reigns. Frankie allowed the house to decide who they wanted to evict, as she wanted either nominee out of the house as much as the other. In result, Kian was evicted in a close 4-3 vote and became the second member of the jury. Week 4 After Kian's eviction, power shifted back to Andrew when he won the "What the Bleep?" HOH competition. The Andrew-Frankie rivalry continued as he nominated Frankie next to Paula, with the intention of using the latter as a pawn. However, Frankie was once again able to save herself as Paula was the next to be evicted from the Madhouse in a 4-2 vote. Week 5 Week 5 saw power shift once more to Frankie's side of the house when her closest ally Wes won the "High/Low" competition and become the new Head of Household. Wes decided to target Andrew's best friend in the house, Minh, and put up Beverly as a pawn. During the week, Minh was able to convince Hector and Olive, whom the house considered floaters, to save him, resulting in Beverly's eviction in a 4-1 vote. Week 6 The power struggle between the two factions continued after Beverly's eviction, when Michele won her second Head of Household competition in "Go Fly a Kite". This go around, Michele decided to target Frankie and Wes, who the house now considered to be a "Power Couple". Michele, scared that Wes may be able to survive longer than Frankie, decided to turn the house to save Frankie once more, as Wes became the next evicted in a 3-1 vote. Week 7 Following Wes' eviction, Andrew won his second HOH competition in "Photographic Memory". Andrew finally saw this week as the chance to take out Frankie, nominating her against Hector. Knowing that only three people were voting, Andrew felt comfortable that Minh and Michele would continue to stay loyal and that Frankie would be evicted. At the eviction, Frankie failed to save herself for a fourth time and became the next housemate evicted in a 2-1 vote. Week 8 After Frankie was finally taken out from the game, Minh won the "Big Hopportunity" competition and became the new Head of Household. Not wanting to nominate his best friend, and fearing a tiebreaker in nominating Olive, Minh was left to nominate Michele and Hector. Though Andrew considered blindsiding Michele, he feared much more that Hector could find a way to float to the end, therefore deciding to evict the latter, and have Olive go along with the plan. Everything went as proposed as Hector was the next to be evicted and became the seventh member of the jury. Week 9 The final full week in the Madhouse saw Andrew rise to power for the third time in the "All Washed Up" Head of Household competition. His nominations were obvious, as he such a strong relationship with Minh, Michele and Olive were left on the block. Knowing she was likely the target, Michele spent the week trying to convince Minh to keep her, saying that she would take him to the end while Andrew wouldn't. Michele was not successful, however, resulting in Minh casting the sole vote to evict her. The Final Following Michele's eviction, the final three competed in Part 1 of the Final Head of Household competition: "On the House". Olive shocked the house by winning this part, which lasted for only two hours. Minh and Andrew were left to compete in Part 2, and to see who would face off against Olive in Part 3. Andrew ended up winning the "Heads Will Roll" competition with a perfect score, meaning that Minh would have to sit out in Part 3 of the competition. Olive and Andrew later competed in the final part of the competition: "Scales of Just Us". Andrew once again finished the part with a perfect score, winning the Final HOH competition, and his fourth win overall. Keeping true to his friendship with Minh, Andrew had no qualms with casting the sole vote to evict Olive, making her the final member of the jury. Before the vote was announced, both finalists were allowed to nullify the vote of one jury member. Minh vetoed Michele's vote, and Andrew vetoed Frankie's vote. Jury Voting